Always Been, Always Have, Always Will
by NoPainNoGain509
Summary: At a young age Hermione has felt a bond to the mysterious girl with silver blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, a girl known as Fluer. They can feel what the other feels where ever they are, and in some sistuations they meet in their dreams. Though they both don't know what fate has in store for them and their future with each other.(Sorry summary sucks...)
1. Prologue

**A/N: What's up everybody? Sorry I haven't updated my other story tho the next chapter is almost done so there's no need to fret ;) So here's a new story, new idea and I want to see if anyone would want me to continue? Of course it's only the prologue so there isn't much there sorry. This will be my First Fluer and Hermione story! Woop, woop! I've always enjoyed this couple for unknown reasons. Oh this is really short but the chapters i promise will be long Now on to the boring stuff. **

**SUMMARY: At a young age Hermione has felt a bond to the mysterious girl with silver blonde and sparkling blue eyes, known as Fluer. She can feel what the other feels where ever she is, and they meet in their dreams. Though they both don't know what fate has in store for them and their future with each other.  
**

**RATING: It will be between T and M but I'll just go with M to be sure.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:  I will not have or ever will own Harry Potter or characters, they all belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling. **

**So after you read this let me now what you think and if you want this continued. Also I'll never have due dates or they'll freak me out and I'll never do them...**

* * *

**.:PROLOGUE:.**

The dark night sky was full of beautiful bright shinning stars, each watching upon the lit up the streets on this silent night. A lone figure sat on bench in what seemed to be a black cloak, its hood pulled up above their head sheltering from the bitter wind that lapped up against them. They sat there non-moving, creating the effect as if they were not breathing. Then there was a sudden stir in the stranger. A crooked grin starts to form upon their face, that would be unsettling even to the bravest of us. The stranger chuckles and slowly looks towards the stars.

"So it's began eh?" The voice is scratchy and deep belonging to that of a man. A star falls across the night sky as if sending him an answer. He smirks and shakes his head slightly.

_"A prophecy that goes above all other prophecy's."_ The winds carry towards him, _"A bond connected at the birth to the younger of the lovers, a bond unbreakable and valuable to one or the other who works to gain their trust. Who ever succeeds in gaining the support of the lovers shall win unsettling so. Going above the prophecy of even the boy-who-lived. The bond connects only to the feelings as of start, and then comes the connection of one to another, as there understanding grows love will begin to bloom, a power shall be sealed in to the youngest with a small accident that will make the youngest the protector to the other."_

"Hmmm I guess it is time then." The figure slowly stands and points his hand skywards. Muttering Latin under his breathe. A light blue light shoots upwards and away in to the dark night sky. The man sighs and puts his hand down.

"I've done what I've been told, and I've done what you've asked, but now where shall it carry on from past present to future? Now I may ask what have you asked me to do in the humans world Life?" The cloaked figure turns towards a anew figure. She steps from the shadows into the light of the moon as features appear, she had light brown hair braided over her right shoulder with flowers through out it, hanging on to her hourglass figure she wore that of the ancient Greek, with striking green eyes.

"As you know of the past, present, and future such as I you know what is to come if we don't interfere. And with this prophecy that the council and I've decided upon it shall put the world in to balance before it can tip completely and sends the world in to utter darkness." The woman states as she walks closer to the hooded man and pushes down the mans hood. The man had a face of a teen such as the woman, dark blood red eyes bore in to hers, his shaggy blond hair sways in the wind.

"Now come Death, we must return to our places and watch this unfold before our eyes." He scuffs slightly and turns to walk away but before he makes another step a hand grips his wrist and spins him around as Life's lips fall upon his for a brief moment. As they exchange what has to be done, a life that must go. they split and in a matter of a blink of an eye. They vanish in to the night not to meet for many years later.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's up? So I decided I'd continue this I don't have a great excuess as to why I don't update besides life and that I'm lazy... But on the updie I did update this :) Though I have a major feeling I killed this but I have my reasons for doing it that will become more clear in the future. If you want to kill me my only request is that you do it swiftly. ;) And I have to say thanks for the reviews and the person who told me I splet Fluers name wrong, but anyways I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**7 Years later...**

A bell rang in releasing the young school children from the confinement of their classrooms, letting them go to their freedom, and their savior, known as lunch. All the children burst out of the room as quickly as physical possible, trying to get away from the learning environment. As all rushed out of the classroom there was but one girl who has yet to move from her seat. She sat there silently with her nose in a book above her grade level. She had beautiful auburn hair that was slightly braided and pulled up in to a pony tail with her bangs free, and beautiful chocolate colored eyes that held innocence only a child could hold. She wore a beautiful light blue sundress with a white designs and white belt to accompany it, and on her feet see wore tan flip-flops.

She appeared to be lost in the wonderful world of imagination, just the way she liked it. Where no one would pick on her here and cause her pain and torment like other children her age tended to do. She has always be entranced with books and knowledge, always craving more her brain soaking it up like water to a dry sponge. The little girl was so entranced in her book to notice that the teacher has came and kneeled down beside her chair, slightly tapping her shoulder; waiting to gain her attention.

"Hermione," The young teacher started as the lovely brown eyes raised to meet her own, "it's lunch time dear, why don't you go eat and try to make some friends." The teacher smiled gently as Hermione huffed and closed her book.

"But I don't want to Miss Crane." Hermione puffed out her checks and pouted at the teacher. Miss Crane just raised her eyebrow in a curious fashion.

"And why would that be Hermione?" Hermione twitched under her gaze, averting her eyes and muttering under her breathe a reply. "I'm sorry Hermione I didn't quiet catch that. Would you please speak up dear?" She took in a deep breathe, closing her eyes then opening them and looking at her teacher.

"I don't want to go because everyone likes to pick on me calling me a know-it-all, stealing my food or my books, and sometimes both." The teacher nodded.

"Well Hermione how about this? I go outside with you and patrol around your area so I can be there to stop it?" Hermione looked at her with big wide eyes.

"Would you really do that?" She whispered up looking at her teacher. Miss Crane put a hand over her mouth as she chuckled.

"Of course dear, why wouldn't I Hermione?" Hermione just shrugged and replied with a simple, "I don't Know.". Miss Crane stood and brushed off her knees before holding out her hand to Hermione, which the little girl excepted and jumped off her seat following after her teacher.

Once they reached outside they were hit with a chilling breeze causing Hermione to pull her scarf and jacket around her tighter. Hermione quickly let go of Miss Crane's hand and wondered off with the sounds off leaves crunching beneath her feet. She turned her head towards the play ground seeing other kids playing with their friends making her slouch in sadness. She changed her direction towards a abandoned tree deciding to head away from everyone.

She sighed as she looked up at the tree. It was just like her, seperated from everyone, never gaining any attention. She sat down and leaned her head back against the tree closing her eyes. She sat there unaware of her surroundings and the people gathering around her.

She felt a quick sharp pain in her left side making her gasp out, clenching her side. She quickly opened her eyes to see what had caused her the pain. Her eyes widening in horror seeing all her bullies gathered around her, staring at her with devious smirks. The instigator none other than Alistair her most violent tormenter.

She quickly looked around, trying to see if Miss Crane was anywhere in sight. But sadly, the teacher was no where to be seen. She looked back to the bullies surrounding her as they gradually grew closer.

"So how's our little book worm today?" Alistair sneered as he stood in front of her. She gulped shakily and looked at him with fear. She knew it wouldn't matter if she replied or not she would still end up in a whole lot of pain in the end. Alistair sighed and shook his had back and forth slowly with a small smile forming on his face.

"Ah what have I told you egghead? You are to respond to me when spoken to. I guess I'll have to re-teach you that lesson eh?" He grinned and placed his hands on his hips standing straight up. He looked over his right shoulder, "Balthazar, Rhys, help this lady up would ya? Don't want to be rude now do we?" Both boys grinned nasty sinister smiles, heading towards her with one boy on her left an the other on her right. They yanked her up with one arm holding under her under each armpit and the other holding one of her arms across their chest. Alistair stepped closer to Hermione towering over her by a few inches, he was so close she could feel his breathe on her cheek as he inhaled and exhaled.

Hermione closed her eyes and lowered her head not wanting to she the thrill in her attackers eyes. She heard a sigh and afterwards a hand roughly grab her jaw forcing her to look up and whimper in pain. She stared into the forest green eyes with fear. he leaned forward and titled his head towards her ear.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." he said lightly, then a devious grin spread across his face. "What am I talking about? I'm going to make sure I hurt you so badly that when ever you think about me you'll burst in to tears and feel the pain I've caused. You may be smart in the classroom, but what's the point if you can't protect yourself out here?" He stated with venom lacing his voice as he gradually clenched her jaw tighter and tighter.

He took a small step backwards and suddenly she hunched over in excruciating pain crying out feeling the tears start to run down her face. He had kneed her in the gut. She dropped to her knees the two boys following her down. She felt one pain after another. Sometimes it was her head, other times it was her arms or legs, or it would be his favorite place to hit. Her stomach.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there hunched over in pain, sitting there hit after hit waiting for them to get bored and walk away so she could cry. With her captures laughing at her misery. She finally felt relief when Alistair stopped attacking her.

"Alistair! What are you doing!? This is unacceptable behavior! You along with Balthazar and Rhys are in so much trouble." Balthazar and Rhys let go of her arms lading to her failing face first in to the cold hard ground.

"But-" They all started.

"Don't even start with me. You three head to the principles office this instant while I deal with Hermione." Hermione watched as Mrs. Crane headed towards her with a worried face before she blacked out to the sound of feet going away from her. She gratefully accepted the darkness because here she could get away from reality and get away from the pain.

**FLUER POV:**

It was a beautiful day in France, the sun was shining brightly over head as a light breeze blew keeping the air at a pleasing temperature. _'The only thing that would make this day better was if I didn't have to be here at school.'_ Thought a young blond girl. She continued looking out the window with boredom, listening to the teacher drone on about the lesson.

Of course she enjoyed school, she was even the smartest there. Though she had already learned of this subject and found it as of no importance to listen to the teacher. She probbaly knew more about it it than them anyway.

She blew a blond strand out of her face continuing with gazing out the window. Her hair was done in a plain pony tail that day, though she made it look as if it had been professionally done. She also adorned a plain white V-neck t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. On her feet she wore simple red sneakers.

She quickly glanced around her class with her sky blue eyes. The same old people, nothing new. That's what sucked about going to her clans school.

The school was for veela's, and more importantly for the Delacour clan. And she was to be the next leader of the clan. As her mother had taken the place of her mother's and so on and so forth. The leader of the clan lead until their eldest had become of age, well the oldest girl. For she had an older brother and a younger sister. Xavier Delacour, and Gabrielle Delacour.

Of course Xavier couldn't be the next leader of the Delacour clan, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be one of the many heads of the clan that help decide the fate of our clan. He was three years older than her and was at the age of ten.

As for her younger sister Gabrielle, she had yet to do anything for she was still only a baby, only a year. Though she looked like her very much as she did their mother. And if anything were to happen to her Gabrielle would be the leader of the clan instead.

As Fleur continued staring out the window she let out a painful gasp and fell to the floor. Many were rushing towards her though she didn't register it. She was in immense pain. It felt as if someone was repeatedly hitting her. She felt like she couldn't breathe, that she couldn't move. That's when she saw a little girl about her age being beat by another boy while to others held her. Then everything went black...

**HERMIONE POV:**

Hermione slowly raised from her bed and tipped toed towards her door and creaked it open. She had awoken to her parents arguing once again as it had been happening more regularly. She slowly ran to her parents door ignoring her pain from earlier that day. She sat down with her back against their door having her head resting softly against it.

"I told you it would happen again I told!" Her father yelled. "No matter where we move this always happens. She always gets hurt, she's always bullied. We have to do something about this!"

" I know, I know. I just, I just don't know what to do anymore. Strange things always happen no matter where we take her. It may be as simple as the flower vase moving a few inches or a book that's to far out of her reach floating down in to her hands. Or even.. or even-" She heard her mother begin to cry and she winced. She listened to the movement of feet moving across the carpet and her mothers sobs being muffled by her father.

"it's alright sweetheart. This time we'll make sure she's completely different, completely safe, so that this doesn't happen once again. We'll do everything we can so the past doesn't repeat it's self. We'll cut her hair short, we'll change her hair style, use different pronouns. We'll change everything." Her parents began to weep their sorrows and she felt a lump rise in her throat.

Hermione quickly stood up and bolted her way from their ran until she reached the back door and ran out it. _'It's all my fault.'_ She bolted her way across the backyard and in to the forest behind her house . She dogged and leapt over fallen trees. The tears falling freely down her face.

'_They're hurt all because of me. It's all my fault they're in this mess. I'll be the perfect child they want me to be. So they no longer have to be hurt.'_ She continued her way through the forest blood running down her legs from the branches that got her and her feet raw from running for so long in a rough terrain. She slowly came to a stop and looked around.

There in an open part of the forest stood a man in a drak clock looking up towards the sky. She didn't know why but she headed towards the man and stood beside him looking up like he.

"Whatcha' looking at sir?" She said as she glanced to the side at him. The man didn't movie but in a rough raspy voice he responded.

"The sky young child. It is absolutely stunning the beginning and ending of stars. Oh the stories these stars could tell. The truth it shows, the prophecy's it bestows on the lucky and unlucky." Hermione looked at the man in confusion. The stars held prophecy's? Unimaginable she had not read anything that stated that the stars held prophecy's.

"That can't be so sir, the books I've read say no such things and I've read alot." The man chuckled and slightly shook his head.

"I bet oyu have but you see child I know more than any book for I have been here for a very, very, long time. And I can read the prophecy's and stories these stars tell." Hermione grabbed her hands and rubbed them together, her little nervous habit she's developed.

"Does everyone have a prophecy sir?" She asked quietly. The man let out a held breathe.

"Yes, but not everyone's is told by the stars only the major ones are there. Everyone has a prophecy because it's a story of their fate. Something no one can run from, not even me. Though it's not a fairy tail not every prophecy ends with a happily ever after, but such is life. You make due with what you've got." Hermione stood there for a moment thinking on the words the man had spoken.

"Then I guess my prophecy is an unlucky one." Hermione said sadly looking towards the sky with a frown upon her face. The figure didn't move.

"And why would that be young one?" Hermione sighed and kicked the ground.

"No matter what I do or how hard I try I always get hurt and others get hurt along the way. I bet my prophecy is to bring pain and misery to others around me, to be unable to protect me and the ones I care about." The man finally turned towards her and looked at her. He smiled softly even though she couldn't see it and bent down to her height. No matter what the others say he was extremely nice, and unfairly judged all because of what his prophecy was.

"That's why I am here young one. I'm here for you tonight and I've always been here and will always be there for you. I've came here to make sure your prophecy changes because you'll be very important one day. You'll play a very big role in what happens in the future to save what we can." She looked at him with wet eyes.

"How are you going to do that sir?" She asked quietly taking a step towards him. Strong callused hands came out of the clock and gently grabbed her smaller one's in his.

"Because I've come to give you both a blessing and a curse. Something that would even the odds of this prophecy. Something that even I don't fully understand. But I hope you'll forgive me child for I am not all that you think I am to be."

"Then who are you sir?" He gently sighed and let go of one of her hands and pulled down the hood of his cloak reveling his face to the child. Yet she did not scream, nor did she show any fear she only showed sorrow. She leaned up towards his forehead and kissed him lightly. Like a mother would do to a child.

"I see nothing but a misunderstood man with scars of his pervious wars." She gently smiled and him and him to her. He looked at her sadly.

"The gift and curse I'm giving to you will hurt you. But it will be worth the pain, I hope you'll see maybe not now, but maybe in the future you'll understand why." Hermione just continued to stare at him with a smile.

"I trust you." The man smiled and pulled a black chained neckless from his cloak that had a blood red rose in graved into a back sword amulet about a inch and a half big.

"This will be a connection from you to me. I may not always be there but I'll always try." He clasped it around Hermione's neck and then pulled her close. For the first time in centauries tears streamed down his face. He strenched and arm out behind her back a blue force appeared in his held out hand and he quickly put it to Hermione's back. She screamed in pain then passed out. He held her there and cried, for what he given her will surely be seen to be curse by others but a few.

He stood and held the little girl bridal style in his arms and gave her a pack on the forehead he pulled her in closer to shelter her from the cold. He suddenly vanished from the forest in the blink of an eye and into her room. He walked over to her bed and laid her down. He gently tucked her in under the covers and smiled. He pulled his hood over his head and went and stood in the corner. The door to her room opened then opened and the light from the hall streamed in.

A woman and a man entered the room. The lady sitting down on the edge of the bed and the father standing besides Hermione's head. He watched as the lady ran her fingers the the girls hair seeing Hermione relax in to the touch. He smiled and vanished from the room. He will surely she her again because see was the only one besides Life to not shrink away in fear or hatred at his face.

**1 Month Later...**

"Everyone I have someone new who will be going us for the rest of the year." The teacher stood at the front of the room with a big smile on her face before she looked towards the door and yelled. "Haddon, you may come in now." The door creaked open and in walked a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

His hair was styled with the top being long swiped to the right and the sides being short but not buzzed. He wore a lose gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. On his feet were brown shoes. The teacher came over and bent down a little.

"Hi there Haddon, I'm Mrs. Richards." She smiled her pearly white teeth at him. He gave a small smile in return. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He knew it wasn't a request but a command so he turned towards the class and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Haddon Granger. I hope to get along with you all." After that the teacher instructed him towards his new seat. He headed towards his seat he set down his backpack down besides the chair and sat. The only thought running through his head,_ 'I swore I would do anything they wanted me to do even if it meant acting like a boy to protect them...'_

* * *

**Is it safe to come out? I really don't want to die so young but if you must... So please tell me your thougths by reviewing say what I could fix or what not. And if you enjoyed it why don't you favorite and subscribe. And for everyone that reviews I respond to you through a private message hope you don't mind.**


	3. IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

_**.:THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT IT"S VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!:.**_

**Hey everyone! :D It's great to see you all and I'd like to thank you all for the reivews follows and favorites. Now to start of I've gone through and fixed errors I saw through the story so if I still missed some let me know and I'll hop to it as fast as I can. Now the last chapter I realise was very confusing I was going to leave it that way but some people started asking questions that I should think I should address to everyone.**

**1.)_ Will Hermione stay forever a boy and whay was she turned into a boy in the first place?_**

**Well Hermione's both of her parents aren't muggles her mother is an elf not a house elf of course but a secret type of elf that no one knows about but will be found out soon. Her mother is praticaly human except with the pointy ears understandable? Her father is a wizard. Her parents meet accidently. Now for the reason her gender was being changed she is actually being hunted by her mothers society because she has stronger magical abilitys than an elf or wizard but more importantly she's a half breed of their societymaking her a danger to them. And Hermione showing her magical abilities unintetionaly leaves tracks plus another reason you don't need to know about.**

**Now Hermione will not stay like a boy forever she become more girly at Hogwarts through the years because of the protection Death and Dumbldore. So you have nothing to fear people.**

**So I hope that was imformational I'll try to update as fast as I can But I'm busy and extremly lazy. So see you later guys. ;)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey people! :D What's hppening? Missed me? No' probbly not. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently I lack this thing called motivation, I mean it would be far more easier if I could just speak in to a microphone and have the words written on the page. You guys would get updates alot faster than this. But anyhow I've had a few ideas changes that poped into my head that I'm going to put into action and if you don't like just leave because I don't care if you hate it it's MY STORY! I choose how it goes and how mean I can be. ;) But anyways let's get on to the story I bet you're dieing to now what's next. ;) not..**

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

I stood there with amazement as I watched everyone run around me. There where parents and children dressed in robes similar to the ones I had got in Diagon Alley running around in a hurry. There was squawking, whooing, along with many other animal sounds as they were rushed around in their cages being loaded onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Darling is everything alright?" My mother asked as she nudged my shoulder lightly. I looked up at her and my father in aw. My father chuckled at me as he shook his head slightly from side to side.

"Well come on dear we don't want you to miss your train now do we?" My father said with a wink as he picked up my luggage and started towards the train with my mother. I shook myself out of my daze as a grin spread across my face as I rushed after them.

We eventually got my luggage on to the train after awhile. Let me say it was quite difficult pushing through the throngs of people to get near the train. I wouldn't even be here if what happened hadn't happened a few weeks ago. And boy what a few weeks they were.

I had got a letter from Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry which had invited me to come learn from them which was handed to me from the headmaster himself! Cool huh? Anyways it had lead to some unexpected things happening. I had learned I'm the heir to and unknown elf clan that is very powerful and terrifying; and part of one of the wizarding worlds oldest pureblood families that people have thought to have gone extinct. As it turned out my parents asked for protection of me from the headmaster and he agreed to help. He said he felt privileged.

As it turned out my life changed for the better. I was able to act my gender, but I have a lot of masculine habits and hobbies that will probably never go away. Not that I'm really complaining because I highly doubt that I would be athletic if my parents hadn't made me while I was a 'boy'.

A longing sigh broke me from my small trance. I looked towards my father as a tender smile broke across his face. He tilted his head towards me and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to go back there. You'll have to tell me of your adventures when you get back Hermione." I smiled and was about to respond when the trains whistle blew announcing its soon departure.

My father just turned to me and opened his arms. I jumped into them and held him tightly. He just turned his head into my hair giving me a small kiss on the head. He slowly released me and I turned to my mother who swept me off my feet in a giant hug before bringing me back to the ground. She slowly let go and looked me in the eye.

"I hope you enjoy your time there. Don't forget to wright often and to let us know if the changes start early." I smiled lightly and replied with a nod of me head before running off to board the train. As I hopped on I felt a pull. Listening to my instincts I followed them to a compartment door holding out my hand to knock when the door swung open . I sucked in a breathe at what I saw. It couldn't be...

**FLEUR POV:**

Even after being here for two years I still haven't gotten used to the weather. I pulled my scarf around my neck tighter as my family and I entered the train station heading towards platform 9 3/4. It was my brothers second year coming to Hogwarts and my first year to go. He's actually the reason we are in Britain instead of with our clan in France. My brother ended up getting a letter before his second year to join Hogwarts they said he had lots of potential and would like to grow it there. My family was thrilled and so we moved here to this yucky place.

After some time we got to the platform. There was barely anyone there as my family motto is show up early to be on time or don't show up at all a a Declour never doesn't go to something. Me and Xavier loaded our stuff on to the train and said our goodbyes to our family as we also got on.

We went and found an empty compartment which wasn't too hard. My brother as usual wanted to be prepared so he left to go change into his Hogwarts robes. He was a Hufflepuff and I could've laughed when I found out it suited him well. He returned a few minutes later his blonde hair slicked back with excellent precision. His robes were tidy and showed no wrinkles. I huffed at this, of course he's such a perfectionist.

He sent a small glare at me before sitting down across from me. He started giving me advice on what and what not to do while at Hogwarts. Soon enough the -platform started to fill and then it was time to leave. But right before the train l train left a sense of longing hit me like a freight train. I gasped and my brother looked at me in worry.

"Is everything alright Fleur?" I took in a deep breath as it continued to get stronger until I got up and reached for the door. "Fleur?" He asked more worridly moving closer towards me. I forced it open and my breath stopped. I couldn't believe it here she was in front of me just like in my dreams.

She had beautiful brown eyes that held shock. The top of her head her hair was held in a small ponytail while the sides were short but not shaved. She was wearing blue guy jeans and black shoes along with a white shirt with designs all over it.

"It's you." We both stated at the same time with shock lacing our voices. I couldn't believe it she was standing right in front of me. The girl of my dreams, quite literally. A tingling sensation went through my body and my faced flushed.

"Fleur?" I snapped out of it and looked and my shocked brother. My whole family knew about her since the incident when I was younger. I keep them updated on anything that dealt with her. "Is this her?" I nodded my head slowly. His face broke out in to a small smile. We finally noticed that the topic of our conversation had disappeared. I cursed while my brother stated the obvious..

"Did she just leave?" I growled and slammed the door shut and slumped down on a bench.

"No she just turned invisible. Of course she did you idiot we creeped her out!" He rose his hands up in surrender and took the seat across from me.

"Well look at it this way." I raised my eyes to meet his curiously. "You can always talk to her when we get to Hogwarts. I mean she can't hide from you forever can she?" I smirked at this and sat straighter.

"No she can't she'll have to talk to me then." Xavier just frowned at me.

"She won't want to with that attitude." I glared and crossed my arms.

"Of course she will, I'm Fleur Delacour. Who wouldn't want to talk to me?" He gave me the just you wait look. I knew he'd be wrong, we've meet in our dreams before why wouldn't she want to talk to me.

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

OH. MY. GOD. I can't believe that just happened. I've finally meet the girl who's been haunting me the person Death has told me to accept. She was even better in real life. Her hair done in a French braid wearing black skinny jeans flats and a light blue button up.

I finally found an empty compartment to wait out the journey to Hogwarts. And I'll have to tell dad he was right the scenery was beautiful.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Just before the train stopped I had changed in to the plain black robes every first year got. Now I was surrounded by older students racing around to get to an open carriage. I stood there in shock looking for where I was to go.

"'irst years Over 'er! 'irst 'ears!" I looked around and found the gigantic man that was shouting and headed my way over there. After awhile everyone was there and he instructed us to be careful as we got in to the boats.

I hopped into one with three young boys. They all looked at me in shock before the one with brown hair smiled and held his hand out to me.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smile a grasp his hand in a firm shake.

"Hermione Granger." His smile widened as he let go of my hand. The boy with black hair and bottle cap glasses. He thrust his hand forward with a blush upon his face. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Hermione." I hesitated slightly lightly as we shook hands but it was so subtle he didn't notice. So this is Harry Potter? I probably know more about him than he does himself. All thanks to my guardian Death himself.

I let go of his hand after sometime and looked towards the other occupant who has yet to introduce himself. He just crossed his arms across his chest and raised his chin high.

"What are you doing here." He stated with malice. I merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Exactly why you are here. To travel across the lake to Hogwarts." Beside him Harry tried to stifle a chuckle while beside me Neville erupted in laughter. The redhead blushed and glared even harder at me. I smirked.

"I meant why are you on this boat, it's clearly meant for boys." I bit the inside of my cheek and my brows turned down into a frown. I really wanted to state I was a boy but remember I'm allowed to act the gender I am . I guess some habits are hard to get rid of.

"Well maybe I don't like the gossip and drama that girls bring with them." He looked shocked for a moment before his face settled into a cocky smirk. He casually leaned back and uncrossed his arms.

"The names Ron, Ron Weasley. And I must say you don't act like the others. I guess you can ride with us just this once." I sit back with a small smile on my face as the boat starts to move. We all talk about quidditch and classes we are looking forward to. When we finally pass by some trees I must say the sight took my breath away.

There stood Hogwarts in all It's glory glowing in the moonlight. I take notice that others around me are doing the same thing. The sight was way better than what my father had described to me, but I guess he was right, it was magnificent.

We slowly crept towards Hogwarts and once there we hoped of and were instructed to follow as the gigantic man Known as Hagrid led us through Hogwarts to the entrance hall. The longer we stood there the more you could feel the excitement and fear in the air. After some time a old woman had appeared. She quietly talked to Hagrid afterwards he smiled and left. The woman turned to us a gave a slight smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Through these doors behind me lies were we will enter and where you will be separated into your house. There are four houses. There's Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and lastly Hufflepuff. The rest will be explained when the sorting is finished. Now follow me as we get started." She quickly and sharply turned on her heel and opened the doors.

To say it was beautiful would be an understatement. There were four long tables in the room with different colors at each. There were floating candles all around and ghosts floating about. The ceiling of the great hall was spelled to show the weather of the outside.

We all slowly marched forward until the people in front of me stopped. The woman disappeared and returned with a chair, and upon the chair stood an old ratty hat. Many stared at it with disgust and some with curiosity. That's when a flat at the bottom of the hat opened and made me jump a little.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,"_ It began, _"But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your brawlers black and your top hats sleek and tall, for I am Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all. There's is nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see so put me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_"You may belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You may belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you a ready mind where those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Or yet in Slytherin you'll make your true friends, where those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap. For you are in safe hands, though I have none, for I'm a thinking cap!"_ The great hall erupted into applause and the first years soon following behind. After the applause slowly died off the woman cleared her throat.

"Now let us begin shall we?" She called out a young girl's name. She went up and sat on the chair nervously. The woman placed the hat upon the girls head. I covered her eyes and sat on her head for a few minutes before shouting:

"RAVENCLAW!" The table of blue and bronze erupted into applause along with whistling and shouting. She jumped off the chair with happiness as her robe colors changed to the color of Ravenclaw. She slowly headed over there and sat with her house. This process continued on for awhile until something caught my attention.

"Delacour Fleur!" I watched as the girl with shining blonde hair went up and sat on the chair brimming with confidence. It sorta put me on edge. The woman who I had come to figure out was Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. It sat upon her head for quite some time before shouting it's answer.

"SLYTHERIN!" She stood from the chair with shock written all over her face. It appears that wasn't the house see was expecting. The table of green and silver erupted in celebration at another new member. Her robes changed colors like the ones before her as she marched over to the table and sat down. The process continued on until it reached my name.

"Granger Hermione!" Many around the room looked on with shock and surprise as I walked up to the chair and sat down. As the hat was laid upon my head covering my eyes, I reached up and grabbed the amulet around my neck lightly.

"Ah, interesting yes, very interesting." A voice sounded in my head. "Yes, yes you're nice and caring yet you yearn for knowledge and acceptance from others like yourself. Ah but that wouldn't do you any justice I'm afraid to say. But I have a far better idea I think you'll do better in-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The answer rang in my ears as the hat was pulled off of me. I jumped lightly from the chair and walked over to my new family. I was congratulated along the way to my seat. I looked over towards the girl now known to me as Fleur to see her already staring at me. I gave a small wave to her and she smiled lightly and nodded slightly in my direction. After that we turned our attention back to shorting.

Harry, Neville, and Ron ended up in Gryffindor like me. We continued through the night talking and eating before being led up to the Gryffindor common room and being led to our dorms for the night. But for some reason I felt that there was not going to be many more happy moments like this for awhile before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So how was it? Not to bad I hope. I looked over it but sometimes my mind fills in the gaps or skips over mistakes by accident so iuf you see any let me know please. So if you wouldn't mind plesae review and I hope you'll all return to when I update agian and let me know what house you believ or are in! I'm a Hufflepuff. :)**


End file.
